Jingle Town
by venom with love
Summary: When Edward left, Bella didn't go to a cliff for fun. She wanted relief. In other words, she wanted to committ suicide. Edward is too late, and he ends up finding her suicide note. One-Shot. Song Fic.


**Disclaimer: The usual; I don't own Twilight.**

**Extaordinary Girl**

**Green Day**

_She's an Extraordinary girl  
In an ordinary world  
And she cant seem to get away_

_He lacks the courage in his mind  
Like a child left behind  
Like a pet left in the rain_

_She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
She gets so sick of crying_

_She sees the mirror of herself  
An image she wants to sell  
To anyone willing to buy_

_He steals the image in her kiss  
From her hearts apocalypse  
From the one called whatsername_

_She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
She gets so sick of crying_

_She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
Some days it's not worth trying  
Now that they both are finding  
She gets so sick of crying_

_She's an Extraordinary girl  
an Extraordinary girl  
an Extraordinary girl  
an Extraordinary girl_

I wish I had ran there. Swam if I had to.

The seconds ticked by at an agonizing pace as the plane finally began to descend upon the state I had once called home. The place that I had left the most important person all alone in.

This mess was my fault.

Jasper tipped Alice off about my mood. I could hear it in his mind before she reached over to grab my hand. Her small, but firm, grasp was comforting. Well, almost. Nothing could console me right now.

_We still have time_. Her mind whispered into mine.

Suddenly, her mood seemed to shift. I stiffened as I saw her eyes go blank. She was having a vision. I could see every bit of it; every single detail.

Like, for instance, Bella placing a white paper on the front seat of her car with much tenderness before walking over to the cliff face of an unfamiliar place in what appeared as a nasty storm. I saw her lips move slowly, but I couldn't quite make out what she was saying. My heart clenched as I saw her take slow, calm steps towards the edge. She was bracing herself. Her arms wrapped themselves around her torso, clutching together tightly. And then, she placed one foot hovering out in the open and just dropped down into the swirling, angry ocean below her.

Everything faded out as Alice came back to us.

"Do you still believe that we have more time?" I hissed at her.

"I don't believe anything anymore." She murmured in a cold, detached voice.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

I was right; I should have ran here.

I banged my fist on the side of her old truck. We were already too late.

I saw the white paper from the vision fluttering in the slight breeze coming in from the opened door. My hand shot out to grab it. My eyes scanned it; committing the hurried, scratchy handwriting that I had missed so much to my impeccable memory.

_Edward,_

_Well, what can I say? I'm a coward. I'm not nearly as strong as you. I couldn't be strong enough for myself, Charlie, my mom.....you. I broke my last promise to you. I didn't keep myself safe as you had wanted me to. I just...I couldn't take it. I already told you that life without you wasn't a life I wanted to live, but you didn't believe me. You thought I had the strength to carry on; to forget you. But how could I forget someone that played the starring role in my dreams; the person who I thought about day and night? Did you really think that when you left, I would be able to move on? Didn't you know that my heart didn't....doesn't belong to me. It belongs to you. Always have, always will._

_If you're reading this, I'm probably dead or near enough. I don't even know that you'll ever get this, but I'm hoping you will. Even if it takes a hundred years. I want to be able to tell you that my last thoughts were of you. Sorry for being sadistic; I know for a fact that you'll blame yourself for this. Please....just don't. It isn't your fault that I'm weak. You left to protect me; I see that now. _

_I just can't take this anymore. I can't eat, sleep, or hell, even breathe without you. I literally have to hold myself together to keep from falling to pieces._

_I wish I could say everything I want to in this letter, but I can't. It's already physically hurting me just to picture the blissful times we had. There's no way I could be able to write them out._

_I.....can't do this anymore. I tried, but I just can't find the will to live anymore. There isn't anything to live for without you here. My world, and my life, doesn't make sense without you._

_I hope you can forgive me for this. And if you do read this, please tell Charlie, Renee, and your family that I love them. Even Rosalie. __Tell them that there was nothing they could have done or said to prevent this. Make sure Charlie is okay – I know he'll blame himself for my death. Even if he had sent me to live with Renee, I would have found a way to end it. _

_Tell Jake, and yes you have to, tell him not to blame you or your family. Tell him that I love him for trying to save me.__ And I'm sorry that it was a failed effort._

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Your Bella_

_Forever_

As the shallow sobs shook me harshly, I felt Jasper trying to send a wave of calmness to me. It didn't work.

It was Alice that spoke out.

"Edward, No-"

I took off running towards the edge of the cliff. I flung myself effortlessly over the edge and fell into the angry water. This must have been exactly what Bella had felt when she jumped. Only, to her, it would be stronger.

Hurt her more.

Kill her.

I tried in vain to catch a whiff of her smell.

I swam underwater, searching for any signs of her.

I didn't know how long I was there. Seconds, minutes...hours. Bella was nowhere to be found. At that moment, I wished that I could cry real tears. I wished that I could cause myself harm for causing Bella to do this to herself.

If she was dead, then so was I.

I pushed myself towards the shore, allowing numb feelings to take over my body.

I wasn't prepared to see what was waiting for me washed up on the beach.

My beautiful, broken Bella was on her side, hair tangled and strewn over the sand. Her body was paler than normal, with blueish tints to it. She looked thinner than before, and it was my fault for that too.

I took cautious steps to her, trying to convince myself that this wasn't real.

I sank to my knees in front of her. My fingers danced across her ice-cold cheek. Her smell was weak. I laid my hand over her neck.

No pulse.

The pain from when I left was nothing compared to this. My dead heart seemed to come alive again, only to burn me from the inside out. It felt like my transformation all over again.

I cradled my love to my hard chest, rocking her body gently, whispering words of love into her hair. My hands brushed against something wet on her scalp that was not water. I tried to deny what I knew the substance was. Oh, I knew it all too well. I pulled one hand back in horror as I saw her blood had spilled onto it.

The thing that suprised me was how little it appealed to me. The urge to consume every ounce of it was gone; the lust that almost drove me to kill her myself had vanished. It was gone. Just like her.

She must have hit her head on the rocks when she jumped. I gasped in breaths that I didn't need, clutching her tighter to my chest and rocking her at a frantic pace. My lips brushed against her forehead.

My fault.

I dragged her down to my world.

She fell in love with me. The monster.

I took away that love. I took away her bright eyes and smile; tore her scent from the world; took her laugh away. I would never see or hear those things again. All of it was gone. All because of me.

My last words to her were saying I no longer wanted her. So foolish.

I couldn't deny it any longer.

I killed her.

...

* * *

**A.N: Hola! I've always wanted to write this, just never had the time. The cliff isn't the one in La Push, otherwise Edward, Alice, and Jasper couldn't have gone. And the lyrics don't quite have this meaning, but to me, they fit well.**

**Thanks to sweetishbubble for beta-ing. This would have been in shambles without her awesomeness.**

**Love,**

**ThankYouForTheVenom08**


End file.
